dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Remember (SBS)
Details *'Title:' 리멤버 - 아들의 전쟁 / Rimembeo – Adeului Jeonjaeng *'Also known as:' Remember – War of the Son *'Previously known as:' Remember *'Genre:' Melodrama, thriller, legal *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Dec-09 to 2016-Feb-18 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Remember (SBS) OST Synopsis Seo Jin Woo (Yoo Seung Ho) has the condition of Hyperthymesia which allows him to remember almost every day in perfect detail. To prove the innocence of his father, Jin Woo becomes a lawyer. He struggles to prove his father’s innocence, but he begins to lose his memory due to Alzheimer’s. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Yoo Seung Ho as Seo Jin Woo **Kim Hyun Bin as younger Jin Woo *Park Min Young as Lee In Ah *Park Sung Woong as Park Dong Ho **Lee Gun Hee (이건희) as young Dong Ho *Nam Goong Min as Nam Gyu Man *Jung Hye Sung as Nam Yeo Kyung ;Byun Doo Ri Law Firm *Kim Hyung Bum as Song Jae Ik *Lee Jung Eun as Yun Bo Mi ;Il Ho Group *Han Jin Hee as Nam Il Ho (Gyu Man & Yeo Kyung's father) *Lee Shi Un as Section Chief Ahn Soo Bum *Uhm Hyo Sup as Prosecutor Hong Moo Suk *Kim Young Woong as Detective Kwak Han Soo ;People around Seo Jin Woo *Jun Kwang Ryul as Seo Jae Hyuk (Jin Woo's father) ;People around Lee In Ah *Jung In Gi as Lee Hyun Jong (In Ah's father) *Park Hyun Sook as Kim Young Sun (In Ah's mother) *?? as Lee Yun Ji (In Ah's younger sister) ;People around Park Dong Ho *Lee Won Jong as Suk Joo Il *Kim Ji Hoon as Pyun Sang Ho ;People at Court *Kim Jin Woo as Kang Suk Gyu *Song Young Kyu as Tak Young Jin *Oh Na Ra as Chae Jin Kyung ;Others *Shin Hyun Soo as Bae Chul Joo *Lee Seung Hyung as Psychiatric Lee Jung Hoon *Seo Jin Wook as Park Dong Jin (prison doctor) *Kim Jung Suk (김정석) as detective Bae ;Cameos *Han Bo Bae as Oh Jung Ah (ep 1, ep 4) *Maeng Sang Hoon as Oh Sung Taek (ep 1-4) *Jung Won Joong as judge (ep 2, ep 4) *So Hee Jung as Lee Hye Sun (Jin Woo's mother, ep 2) *Lee Sul Goo (이설구) as casino gangster (ep 2) *Geum Dong Hyun (금동현) as Park Kyung Soo (Dong Ho's father, ep 4) *Lee Hye In ep 5 *Nam Myung Ryul as Kang Man Soo (ep 5-7) *Lee Shi Ah as Kim Han Na (ep 5-6) *Lee Dong Jin as party's moderator (ep 5) *Yoon Kyung Ho as a killer with scorpion tattoo (ep 7) *Lee Chang as Ham Ji Suk (ep 11) *Jung Gyu Soo as Sul Min Soo's father (ep 11-13) *Shin Jae Ha as Sul Min Soo (ep 11-13) *Kim Kyung Ryong as Byung Hoon (ep 11-13) *Ki Se Hyung (기세형) as secretary Geum (ep 11-12) *Kim Ik Tae as Chairman Ha (ep 13-15, ep 18) *Lee Kang Wook (이강욱) as Kim Chan (ep 15-16) *Jung Yoo Min as Song Ha Young (ep 15-20) *Sung Chang Hoon (성창훈) as Go Kwang Il (ep 17-18) *Jo Hye Jin as Park Min Hee (ep 17) *Lee Kyu Sub *Kim Seung Hoon Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Chang Min *'Screenwriter:' Yoon Hyun Ho (윤현호) Episode Ratings See Remember (SBS)/Episode Ratings Recognitions 2016 SBS Drama Awards: *Excellence Award for Genre Drama (Yoo Seung Ho) *Special Acting Award for Genre Drama (Park Sung Woong) *Top 10 Stars Award (Nam Goong Min) External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KDrama2016 Category:SBS